The Assistant
by Lizzie Welling
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is CEO of one of the top publishing houses in Tokyo. In dire need of a new assistant after a string of bad ones, InuYasha shows up as her saving grace. ONE-SHOT.


-------------------

**The Assistant**

**By Lizzie Welling**

**AU InuYasha Fanfiction**

**One Shot/ Stand Alone**

**Rated PG-13 for language and sexual innuendo**

--------------------

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha. Never have, never will. All other quoted songs, excerpts, etc. are cited and attributed to their respective owners.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is CEO of one of the top publishing houses in Tokyo. In dire need of a new assistant after a string of bad ones, InuYasha shows up as her saving grace. Will they be able to work together and maybe rekindle an old flame? Or kill each other and burn the publishing house to the ground?

A/N: Plot bunny struck today and I just ran with it. Wrote this all in one day. It's light and funny, a nice distraction from other things. Hope you enjoy it.

----------------------

"You are fired, Ms. Hinto," Kagome Higurashi informed the woman cooly.

"But I--" the woman sputtered indignantly.

"I think you have no room for excuses now," the beautiful 32-year-old CEO of Higurashi Publishing stated firmly, folding her arms. "Security will escort you out."

Leaving the two guards to their duty, Kagome quickly -- yet calmly -- walked down the hallway, back to her office. Once inside, away from the prying eyes of her employees, Kagome slammed the expensive wooden door of her high-rise Tokyo office in frustration.

Grumbling irritatedly to herself, Kagome marched past her leather couch, giving it a wide berth, and around her expansive and orderly desk, falling with a huff into her plush chair. She quickly snatched the desk phone off the hook, hitting the first button on her in-house speed dial.

"Higurashi Publishing, Senior Editor Sango Taijya's office," twittered a perky secretary.

"Patch me through to Sango immediately," Kagome barked.

"H- Hai, Ms. Higurashi," the perky voice nervously stuttered.

Kagome tapped her manicured fingernails as she waited for the beep.

"So what did Kikyo do now?" Sango groaned, by way of greeting.

"I just fired her lying, stealing ass," Kagome growled, kicking her fashionably high-heeled feet up on her desk.

"No way!" Sango gasped from the other end of the line. "What did she do?"

"I caught her trying to _convince_ one of our most popular authors to agree to publish his next book with the Onigumo Media Corporation!"

"That bitch! Which author was it? And where did you catch them?"

"Dr. Suikotsu Shichinintai! And they were using my leather couch! In _my_ office!" Kagome shuddered, glancing at the couch as if it personally offended her. "I'm going to have to replace the damn thing now. No amount of cleaning will get ho out!"

"Oh, that's nasty!" Sango made a gagging noise. "I'd burn it. Have one of those biohazard teams come and remove it. Deduct the cost from the bitch's severance pay."

"I should," Kagome grumbled.

"Did you manage to talk Dr. Suikotsu out of jumping ship? Or do I need to let Ayame know she's got a public relations nightmare coming?"

"Nah, you know how good I am at sweet talking my writers," Kagome bragged, leaning back in her chair.

"That's my girl," Sango laughed. "So is security handling her? Or do you need me to come up and remove the skank?"

"Nah, they're on it. Her ass should be hitting the sidewalk right about..." Kagome paused, peering out her floor-to-ceiling window. She spied Kikyo falling through the revolving doors of the main entrance lobby. The doors propelled her out, causing her to stumble, trip and land on her rear. "Now," Kagome laughed.

"Good riddance," Sango snorted. "Told you that you shouldn't have hired her. No matter what the agency recommended."

"I know," Kagome sighed. "I was getting desperate. Rin's been gone two months now on maternity leave, and I still haven't found anyone. Good assistants are damn hard to find these days. Kiky-ho didn't even last two weeks. And before her was that loud-mouth Kagura who spent all day on the phone. I swear she was running one of those telephone hook-up services. And that Kanna girl would never actually answer the phone. Oh! And let's not forget that weirdo, Yura, who was obsessed with collecting hair from every famous author."

"Oh, kami I remember her!," Sango laughed. "Oh sweetie, it'll be OK. We'll find someone who can handle the job with credibility, competency and integrity," Sango offered consolingly. "How about you join Miroku and me for lunch at the Banryu? Bank and Jak promised us our favorite table and the most _delish_ lunch. And, Miroku assured me on pain of death he'd have the outline for his new sex advice manual ready."

Kagome laughed. "Well, when you put it that way... Sure, I'll meet you in the lobby in 15. And remind me again how you can edit your darling fiancé's sex advice books?"

"No idea," Sango growled. "I just want to kill him most of the time over the content. Thank kami he writes under a pseudonym, or I'd be even more mortified that people knew, you know..."

"That you are his muse, so to speak?" Kagome giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Love you, too!" Kagome laughed, hanging up the phone.

Kagome found Sango in the lobby, hands fisted on her hips. Her face was red, her big, doe-brown eyes flashing. Miroku was slowly backing away. Once he spotted Kagome, however, he dove behind her.

"Please, Kags! You have to protect me!" Miroku pleaded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting in the middle of this. I'll see you at the restaurant," Kagome rolled her eyes, extracting herself from Miroku's grip and walking toward the revolving door. "Sango, please try not to break anything in the lobby."

"Does Miroku's head count?" Sango growled.

"Nope. Break away!"

"Kags! Some cousin you are!" Miroku shouted, trying to follow her. When he saw the angry look on Sango's face, he began to retreat again.

"No, Sango, my dear," he whimpered.

"Don't 'my dear' me, Miroku! You promised you'd have your outline today!"

"I just need another week," he pleaded.

"I already gave you two weeks! We're already way behind schedule!" she snarled.

"But-- But--"

"No excuses! Get your butt back home and write that damn outline! I want it on my desk by 4 p.m. today. Is that clear?" Sango ordered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, dear," Miroku sighed in defeat.

"Good," Sango said, pecking him on the cheek as she walked past. Then she smiled seductively. "If you get it there earlier, you'll get a reward."

Miroku perked up. "Oo, I do like the sound of that," he growled playfully, a perverted gleam in his eye.

"Now go!" She ordered, pointing to the door.

Sango never saw Miroku run so quickly to complete an assignment.

-------------------------

"Ooo, Jak, that Pad Thai was amazing!" Kagome gushed. "I'm going to start gaining weight from all your wonderful food."

"Please, honey. As if you'd ever," Jak smiled, taking Kagome's and Sango's empty plates.

"I know. I don't know how she stays so fit," Sango grumbled.

"I'm a slave to my publishing company. I don't have time to sit around and get fat."

"Sure, sure," Jak said, passing the plates off to a nearby busboy as he took a seat at their table.

"Where's Bank? I thought he'd come out and say hello," Kagome asked.

"Someone's got to man the kitchen. And there ain't no one better than my man," Jak laughed.

Kagome and Sango giggled.

"So I saw Kiky-ho do the walk of shame with her office belongings. You finally fire her ass for screwing every author in your publishing house?" Jak asked flippantly.

"You knew?" Kagome gasped. "How long?"

"Please, bitch screamed skank the moment I saw her."

Sango snorted into her iced tea, and high-fived Jak. "I told you," she said to Kagome.

"OK, OK. So everyone knew except for me. Can we move on now? I need to find a new assistant pronto! I have so many manuscripts piled up that need checking and filing. We also have that Charity Writer's Gala in less than three months that I need help making final preparations! If I don't find someone good tomorrow, I'm dead!" Kagome cried, laying her head on the table in defeat.

"Whoa, Kags! Chill, honey!" Jak said. Snapping his fingers for a waiter, he barked out, "Ms. Higurashi needs a martini!"

"Jak, alcohol will not solve my problem."

"Make it a double!" He yelled. Turning back to Kagome, Jak replied, "Psh, alcohol solves everyone's problems."

A waiter returned with a double martini. Jak took it from the waiter and sat the drink in front of Kagome, eyeing her. Kagome glared back, then rolled her eyes and downed the glass.

"Jak," Kagome whined. "I need a new assistant. Each person the agency has sent was absolute crap. You know absolutely everyone through your magnificent and fabulous restaurant. Help?"

Kagome batted her big, blue-grey eyes at him.

Jak sighed. "Only because you're so pathetic."

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Kagome cheered, throwing her arms around Jak's neck. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Jak rolled his eyes. "Music to a gay man's ears."

Kagome glanced at her watch. "Oh, crap. I have a meeting with Jinenji at 2 p.m. His new gardening book is coming out next month and Ayame wants to finalize the book tour. How soon can you get me a list of potential assistants?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll send him to your door tomorrow at 8 a.m., ready to work."

"Seriously?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Scout's honor."

"You weren't a scout."

"But I loved the uniform as a young boy," Jak sighed. "The scarf and the patches. It's when I first fell in love with accessorizing."

"All right. He better be good, Jakotsu. I can't take another catastrophe," Kagome pleaded.

"Oh believe me, he'll be perfect."

"OK," Kagome said, throwing money on the table and dashing out of the restaurant.

"Jak," Sango said, finally speaking up after remaining quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"Yes, darling?"

"You're not considering who I think you are considering, are you?" she asked in a warning tone.

"No idea what you're talking about," Jak said dismissively, grabbing a tray and putting the empty drinks on it.

"It's him, isn't it! Jak, you know she can't stand him!" Sango said angrily.

"She doesn't need to stand him. She needs him to do the job competently. Last I checked, he was more than qualified. Plus he's just so damn pretty to look at," Jak squealed.

"Jak..."

"Hush, missy. Let me handle this. It'll work, trust me. Now, don't you have a fiancé to browbeat into handing in an outline?"

Sango sighed, and looked at her watch. "He's got two and a half hours."

-------------------------

When Kagome arrived at her floor the next morning, she saw _him_. He was lounging in a chair by her office door, wearing a suit jacket, red tie and jeans. The silver-rimmed glasses were new, but the long silver hair and adorable ears were not.

'_Did I just think adorable? Gah, I'm murdering Jak!'_

"No," she said, walking past without looking at him, straight into her office and shutting the door.

He caught the door with his hand, casually strolling inside.

"Come on, Kags. Not happy to see me?"

"Don't call me that," Kagome seethed.

"Oh, I see. Am I to refer to you as Ms. Higurashi during the term of my employment?"

"Nope. Jak made a mistake, because there's no way in hell I'd ever employ you for anything, InuYasha Takahashi, so kindly get the hell out of my office!"

"Now, that's not very nice, Kags. That's not a way to treat an old friend, is it now?" InuYasha smirked, sitting down on the leather couch.

Kagome smiled briefly at the fact InuYasha was making contact with the defiled couch, before scowling. "You're not an old friend, so no problem there. Now leave."

"Kags," he began, standing and leaning over her desk. Kagome leaned away. He was getting in her personal space. Not because he smelled good and it was clouding her senses.

"I know how badly you need an assistant. And you know how well I know the business. We both learned from the same, good man."

"Just because my father taught you, too, doesn't mean I think you're qualified," Kagome snipped. "As far as I know, you haven't set foot inside a publishing house since we interned here back in college."

"As far as you know," he smirked.

"What have you been doing for the past ten years?" Kagome asked off-handedly.

"Oh, this and that," he replied nonchalantly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That really helps your credibility, dog-boy."

"Look, you want my help or not? Jak said you were desperate--"

"I am not desperate!"

"-- and that you needed someone to clean up the mess your last few assistants made. I'm sure the work's piling up, and you can't do it all by yourself."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'll manage. Now get out."

"Fine. Suit yourself," InuYasha shrugged, turning and walking out the door.

Kagome released a muffled scream and threw herself into her chair. Picking up her phone, her fingers were poised to angrily dial the Banryu when she heard voices outside her office.

"Hey, Ginkotsu! How's it going?" InuYasha's warm voice floated through the door.

"Doing all right. Is Kagome in? I'm supposed to see her at nine, but I decided to drop by early. I'm having some trouble with one of my editors."

"Yeah, she can see you in ten minutes. What's wrong man?"

Kagome froze. _'Did that bastard just schedule me? Now he's cozying up to my writers! I'll castrate him!'_

Kagome jumped out of her chair and marched for the door, but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh, you know how Kouga is," Ginkotsu said flippantly. "He says all of my weapons references are too technical. That I use too much jargon."

InuYasha laughed. "That's because his brain's the size of a pea. The words are too big for him to understand. I'm sure it's fine. You've published like what, six books on weapons history with the company already? And you write exactly the same way each time. Your readers understand you just fine. Tell Kouga to shut up, and pass it on to your top editor. You'll get the clear, like you always do. I'll let Kagome know Kouga's being a bitch, and maybe she can arrange it so that you deal directly with Sango instead of having to go through Kouga anymore."

"You're right. Thanks man. See ya around!"

Kagome stood in the doorway, shocked. InuYasha had just saved her an hour long meeting with Ginkotsu, where she would have said the exact same thing. Only repeatedly. And in different words. And it wouldn't have gone as successfully.

How the hell did he do that?

"InuYasha?" Kagome called.

The inu-hanyou turned around, grinning. "Yeah?"

"Get back in here. I've got manuscripts for you to sort. And there's a list of authors I need you to call to confirm attendance for the Charity Writer's Gala."

"Yes, ma'am," InuYasha replied, a shit-eating grin on his face.

-----------------------

One week later, Sango and Kagome met on Friday night at Club Shikon, a popular and elite club owned by Kagome's younger brother, Souta. The women liked the club because the atmosphere was fresh, played the best music and served the greatest drinks. Plus, they were never bothered by losers and perverts. You usually had to know someone important to even get on the list, much less get inside. And Souta made sure they were never bothered at their table.

"So, how's it going?" Sango asked carefully, sipping her cosmo.

"If he does his work and I do mine, we're fine," Kagome said tightly, taking a long sip from her martini.

"I'm sensing a but."

Kagome glared at her.

Sango held up her hands. "Hey, it's better if you let these things out."

"You went to see your therapist this week, didn't you?"

"Yes. So? Therapy is a good thing. Dr. Kaede says internalizing your anger and letting it build up is unhealthy. It leads to high blood pressure, irrational bursts of violence--"

"So why are you marrying Miroku again?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"Shut up. This isn't about me. Or my idiot fiancé."

Kagome sighed, fiddling with her necklace. "He just makes me so mad. Acting like everything's fine between us. Like nothing ever happened."

"I told Jak it was a bad idea," Sango grumbled. "Want me to go kick his ass?"

"Jak's?" Kagome asked in confusion. "Sweetheart, Bank will kill you."

"No, not Jak! InuYasha!"

"Nah," Kagome waved her hand dismissively. "I can handle it. Rin will be back from maternity leave in another eight months. I can survive until then."

Sango eyed her wearily.

"I can." Kagome looked around the club, spotting her brother and waving him over. "Hey, Souta!"

--------------------

_Two weeks later..._

Kagome was tearing her office apart, panicking. She whirled around and looked expectantly at InuYasha.

"InuYasha! Where did you put the mock ups from the art department? Shippo called me personally and said he left them in my office over an hour ago! I need to look at them now! They need to be at the printers by 4 p.m."

He shrugged. "Keh, they looked like absolute shit. I sent them back."

Kagome screamed in frustration. "You idiot! That's not your decision to make! I'm the publisher, I decide what does and doesn't look like crap. Shippo always does wonderful work. You're just being an asshole! Now go down there and get those mock ups before I rip your friggin' ears off!"

------------------------

_Three weeks later...._

"InuYasha," Kagome said warningly through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"If you don't stop looming over my shoulder, I'm going to break your nose. You've got your own desk and computer. Go use it!" she barked.

"Kags, I'm just trying to see if the copy of the budget you have matches this one."

"Don't call me that!"

-------------------------

_One month later..._

"Your new damn couch is finally here," InuYasha huffed, setting the furniture down in the door way.

"Good. Get rid of that one and put the new one in it's place."

"Why the hell are you throwing out a perfectly good couch? Especially one I've never seen you use? Why the hell did you bother to get a new one if it's just going to sit over here and gather dust?"

"It's something your tiny brain wouldn't understand."

"Ooh, someone had sex on it and it wasn't you."

"Just move the friggin' couch!" Kagome seethed.

------------------------

_Two months later..._

"So here are the manuscripts that are cleared for publishing."

"Great."

"And these ones need to go back to their editors for another look over. There are a few issues. Most of these came from Kouga's department. You should really fire his sorry ass."

"Thanks for the advice, InuYasha," Kagome said dryly, accepting the pile and quickly looking them over. After a quick inspection, she nodded and sent the one pile back to editing.

"Where's the art department on these books?" she asked, tapping the other pile.

"A memo with a detailed update should be here shortly."

Kagome nodded. "Did you confirm the catering?"

"Yep. And I called the Tokyo Ritz to make sure everything's in order for the Grand Ballroom. Ayame confirmed the charity reps that will be attending, and Sango just sent an update on the donations drive. We've surpassed the expected goal," InuYasha rattled off, glancing down to check his Blackberry every so often.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Good. The Writer's Gala is our biggest charity fundraiser. I like to see that we're able to help more children each year through more contributions."

"So got a date for the gala?" InuYasha asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"Of course," Kagome rolled her eyes. "Souta promised."

"Souta? Your brother? No way! I haven't seen him since he was a squirt who hero-worshiped me!"

"Thankfully he grew out of that," Kagome muttered, reading over e-mails on her laptop.

InuYasha frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. He glanced back at the Blackberry. "You have your fitting tomorrow for your gown."

"Thank you. And please tell me you found a tux. If you show up in a jacket and jeans, so help me kami..."

"Easy, there. I'm picking up mine on Friday."

"Isn't that cutting it close? The gala's Saturday."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Chill, Kags. I'll have plenty of time to run around and do your last-minute bidding."

"Don't call me that."

-----------------------

_The night of the Charity Writer's Gala..._

"You did it, Kags!" Sango whispered excitedly into Kagome's ear. "Everyone's having a great time eating and mingling with the authors. We raised a boatload of money for the kids at the orphanage. Christmas will be great for them this year!"

"Oh Sango," Kagome blushed, hugging Sango. "I didn't do this all by myself and you know it. You and Ayame and everyone helped. Even InuYasha."

"I know we did. But this is all you. You're the one who started this when you took over as CEO four years ago. And look how it's grown. It's a testament to you, sweetie. Your dad would be proud. Your mom, too."

"Thanks," Kagome whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, sis! Look who I found!" Souta boomed, walking over to them with InuYasha.

"Did you by any chance see my fiancé?" Sango asked, scanning the Grand Ballroom. Through all the people and the blue and white winter-themed decorations, it was difficult to spot anyone.

"Yeah, he was over by the desert table sharing some deleted sections from his last book. Something about having sex in unusual places..?" Souta trailed off.

"That fucking idiot," Sango seethed, stalking off.

"Remember, it's almost Christmas!" Kagome called cheerfully after her.

Sango waved back with an indecent hand gesture.

"So InuYasha, man, how have you been?" Souta asked, changing the subject. "Did you end up working with your brother at his publishing house?"

Kagome stared at InuYasha curiously. Did he do what?

"Uh yeah, for a little while," he answered uncomfortably.

"Wait a second, for a little while? I thought you and your brother hated each other? When did this happen? And which publishing house?" Kagome demanded.

"Look, it was a few years ago. And I didn't work with Sesshomaru. The asshole was too busy jet-setting around the world taking care of the business side. I heard he scaled back though, that he's married now."

"You didn't go to your own brother's wedding?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"It's not as if we actually like each other! I worked with Myouga and Totosai, in the independent branch. Tetsaiga Independent Books."

"Great," Kagome snapped back, stalking off.

"Shit," Souta whistled, glancing apologetically at InuYasha. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's not your fault, kid. Your sister's been pissed at me since I left ten years ago," InuYasha sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why did you leave?" Souta asked carefully, crossing his arms.

"Protective brother now, eh?" InuYasha smiled. "It's complicated, kid."

"Hey, I'm 25 now, and have my own successful club. I think I can follow along."

InuYasha frowned. "Sometimes things happen, and you make a choice. Sometimes, it turns out to be the wrong choice. You realize later it was a huge mistake. And you realize too late that you can't take it back, or do anything to change it, no matter how sorry you are, how stupid you were, or how much you've changed."

Souta nodded. "Have you tried telling her that?"

"Your sister's stubborn as hell. She hasn't given me the chance," InuYasha laughed sadly.

----------------------

Kagome stood by the punch bowl, accepting another glass of Jak's famous "Knock-you-on-your-ass-Nog." She waved to Jak and Bank, and went to join them when she spotted a familiar face.

"Rin!"

Kagome ran toward her former assistant and hugged her -- as best she could in Rin's current pregnant condition -- and stepped back, smiling down happily at her.

"What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home on bed rest or something?"

"Psh," Rin waved her hand, smiling. "I'm not due for another week. I begged my husband for us to come by. I wanted to see how it turned out. It's gorgeous!"

"All thanks to your planning ahead."

"Oh, you're too kind, Kagome! I just made some reservations. You and your new assistant pulled this all together!"

Kagome smiled tightly. "Right. So how are you feeling?"

"Achey as all get out! But that's normal. Hey! Have you ever met my husband? Hey, Sesshomaru, come here!" Rin trilled excitedly.

_Sesshomaru? No..._

"Sesshomaru, darling, I'd like you to meet my boss, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my hubby, Sesshomaru Taisho," Rin beamed.

"Pleasure," Sesshomaru said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome smiled nervously.

_Kami, they look so much alike! It's so obvious now. How did I never figure out who he was? Well, the last names are different, so they must be half-brothers... _

"Hey, Kags! There you are! I need to talk to you for a-- Oh, shit. What are you doing here?" InuYasha demanded, reaching Kagome's side and glaring at Sesshomaru.

"He's Rin's husband, you idiot. My former assistant," Kagome said out of the side of her mouth. "Why didn't you know you're about to become an uncle?"

"What are you doing here, half-breed?" Sesshomaru sneered.

"I work here," InuYasha growled.

"Boys!" Rin said, stepping between the two. "Now that's enough of that. It's the holidays and you both are going to act like family if it kills-- Oh!"

Sesshomaru turned his attention from InuYasha to his wife. "Rin?"

"Oh! Sesshy, I think it's time!" she gasped, clutching her abdomen.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Now? But you have another week."

"Now!" Rin screamed as her water broke.

Sesshomaru froze in panic.

"Just great," InuYasha muttered. He snapped his fingers in front of Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru jumped in response. "Asshole, pick up your wife and follow me. I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Kagome!" Rin cried from Sesshomaru's arms. "Please come! I want you in the room with me. Sesshy's useless right now!"

Kagome stared at her former assistant in shock. "Oh, I--"

"Go ahead," Sango said from behind. "We can hold down the fort here."

----------------------------------

Kagome couldn't believe she had just spent 16 hours in a maternity ward, acting as Rin's birthing coach. She saw way too much of her former assistant. And she discovered how much of a pussy Sesshomaru is. And exactly how dependable InuYasha is.

'_Well if that isn't something. He's been showing exactly how reliable he is lately.'_

Kagome leaned against the soda machine, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"They named her Izayoi," InuYasha whispered from behind her.

Kagome turned around slowly. "After your mother?"

"Rin said something about making amends and new beginnings. They asked me to be the godfather."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad. I'm very happy for you. Congratulations."

"Thanks," InuYasha smiled back, exhausted but elated. "I think Rin wants to ask you to be the godmother."

"Me?" Kagome squeaked. "But I'm not family."

"You should have been, if I wasn't so damn stupid when we were younger."

"InuYasha..."

"No, don't. Just listen, please," InuYasha pleaded, gently grasping Kagome by the shoulders and leading her over to a set of chairs. "I'm sorry I left 10 years ago. I was trying to make amends with my brother, and I thought if I showed him how well I could run the family business, it would make us closer."

"InuYasha! You should have told me! I would have understood that."

"I know. I realize that now. But I was young and stupid and thought it had to be one or the other. I thought you'd think I was betraying you and your father, and everything he taught me, if I went and worked for a rival company, even if it was my family's. I wish I could go back and change it. But all I can say now is I've learned from my mistakes. I still love you, Kags. That's why when Jak told me you needed an assistant, I jumped at the chance. It's way below my skill level, but I'd take any chance to be near you again."

Kagome gasped. "InuYasha, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just think about it," he winked, and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. "Now, go see my new niece."

----------------------------

"Oh, Rin! She's so tiny and adorable!" Kagome sighed softly, gently rocking the newest Taisho in her arms. "She looks a lot like you."

"But she has her daddy's hair," Rin smiled tiredly.

"Oh yes she does," Kagome cooed.

"So what do you think about being godmother?"

Kagome looked up from the precious baby. "Are you sure? Isn't there someone else you'd rather...?"

"Nope. I happen to think you'll make an excellent godmother," Rin smiled. "Don't you think so, Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome smiled down at baby Izayoi. "OK," she breathed, placing a soft kiss on her silver curls.

--------------------------

_One year later..._

"Oh for the love of-- Oh, thanks Rin. You're a lifesaver," Kagome breathed, hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. She glanced at the note her assistant just handed her. Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ok, Naraku. Listen to these words. Kiss. My. Ass. I'm not selling Higurashi Publishing ever, and especially not to you. Now quit calling me!" She slammed down the phone, then quickly picked it back up and pressed the speed dial.

"Higurashi Publishing, Senior Editor Sango Taijya's office," twittered a perky secretary.

"Patch me through to Sango," Kagome barked.

"H- Hai, Ms. Higurashi," the perky voice nervously stuttered.

"Kags, you have to stop terrorizing my poor secretary," Sango answered. "What happened now?"

"What do you mean, what happened now? I was there for you all through the Wedding From Hell, so you owe me, sister."

"I know, I know. My husband and his sanity thank you for it. So what's wrong?"

"The damn bastard canceled on me."

"He didn't!" Sango gasped. "Isn't tonight your 6-month anniversary?"

"Yes," Kagome seethed. "And you know how he did it? He left a message with Rin!"

"Ooo, that's it. InuYasha's a dead man," Sango growled.

"I'm going to leave early today. Go home and go to bed. Can you handle any crises today for me?"

"Of course, sweetie," Sango said understandingly. "Call me if you need anything. Hey, I'm sure we could get Bank to beat the living shit out of--"

"Bye, Sango."

Kagome finished up looking over budgets and approving art memos. She cleared her schedule, and left standing orders with Rin. She opened her door to walk out of her office and there was InuYasha, standing in the doorway holding a vase filled with white lilies.

"InuYasha!"

He put a finger to her lips and backed her into her office, closing and locking the door.

Kagome crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you canceled, you asshole."

InuYasha laughed. "Nope. I wanted to surprise you. I had a better idea."

Kagome relaxed a little and perked up. "And what's that?" she breathed, leaning in.

"How about we finally break-in that couch?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

--------------------------

THE END

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot! It was a nice little break from 'Infatuation.' I promise a new chapter is coming soon. =)

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
